


Two Gentlemen of Verona

by justheretoreadhannibalfics



Series: Fit for the Gods [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fun and Games, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hit man, I don't know Italian, Kidnapping, M/M, Please Don't Hurt Me, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, pretentious use of literature, shakespeare quotes, they are both killers, they are happy together, traveling in Italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics
Summary: Hannibal and Will are on vacation in Verona, having a good time. Unfortunately, there are people around that always want to make things difficult. Will and Hannibal aren't too worried, and see it more as a chance to have some fun than anything.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fit for the Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Two Gentlemen of Verona

“We couldn’t have gone somewhere with a beach?” Will complained, one of many complaints he had already voiced, “I mean, I’d  _ kill _ to see you wear sandals.”

Hannibal hummed distantly.

“I would have to be your victim,” he replied, turning a page of his novel, “seeing as I would not be caught wearing such a thing unless I had died.”

Will huffed a laugh, scrunching his nose at the other man in a comical pout.

“Fine. But next time, I get to pick the location. Or else your body will be discovered wearing sandals, a graphic T, and cargo capris,” Will teased, walking over and draping himself over Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal chuckled, putting the novel aside to pet through Wills curls. He shook his head in amusement.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he whispered, though there was no strength in his words.

Will grinned up at him mischievously. 

“Then I guess we’re in agreement,” he said, leaning up to kiss Hannibal, “I pick the next place.”

Hannibal sighed, but he was still smiling. There was no fear between them, nor was there any room for misunderstanding. They had crossed and burned those bridges long ago. Will had never been happier, and Hannibal promised him the same. Their love was a vicious thing, with claws and teeth, but when it was sated and pleased, they seemed as ordinary lovers traveling together. No one who had met them since they had found each other would claim they were not entirely in love with each other. Anyone who had tried to question it had not lived long enough to spread doubt, either.

They were perfectly, completely, intimately conjoined. All the forces of the universe had not been able to tear them apart from each other. They had sure as hell tried, but Hannibal and Will were gods in comparison to anyone else. They had more power over the world than the oceans of it.

“Perhaps tomorrow I will show you the beauty of this city,” Hannibal said, his tone amused, “there are many things to be seen and enjoyed here. Shakespeare was well aware of it, not only mentioning Verona in his works, but having a few set here as well.”

Will hummed, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensations. Hannibal had always had a way of knowing what Will enjoyed without Will having to say anything. Will was glad for it in the times when he had no words, and he liked that he didn’t have to speak to communicate with Hannibal for the most part.

“I guess you should,” Will said sleepily, “you’ll have to convince me you made a good decision. I still say we go to a beach next time.”

Hannibal sighed, though the sound was more fond than annoyed. He had long ago promised Will he would do whatever it took to keep him happy, and had done what he could to keep the promise ever since. Will didn’t always take advantage, but he had learned over the years that Hannibal didn’t mind it when he did.

“Whatever you wish, Mangusteli,” Hannibal replied.

Will opened his eyes and stared up at Hannibal, meeting his maroon eyes and feeling a rush of affection for the man. It was amazing to him how he could still react this way to the man after years. Every time Will met his eyes, or kissed him, or Hannibal said something ridiculously sugary to him, Will felt like it was the first time they had connected all over again. The connection never waned or weakened, but it was strengthened with everything they shared.

“Don’t you think you should think of a different pet name for me?” Will asked, smirking up at Hannibal, “Something more Italian, maybe?”

Hannibal hummed, massaging the shell of Will’s ears in a way he had learned Will enjoyed. Will hadn’t known he could hold stress in his ears until the first time Hannibal had done this, and it was still one of his favorite things.

“ Cuore mio,” Hannibal said softly, “amore mio. Vita mio. Anima mio. Luce dei miei occhi. Tesoro. Mangusta.”

Will was a little breathless at the ease with which Hannibal produced each term of endearment, as if he had been storing them up to produce at a moment’s notice. Will had known, obviously, that Hannibal was incredibly skilled in Italian. Will had learned it from him, after all, but it still amazed him to witness his natural grace with the language.

“Which of those would you prefer?” Hannibal asked, leaning in to whisper the words into Will’s ear, the smug smile evident in his voice, “or would you like to hear more of the options available to you?”

Will didn’t even care. He never had. He pulled Hannibal into a kiss, sitting up so he could better angle their lips together. Hannibal’s hands fell to Will’s hips, pulling him closer with a grip that was almost bruising. Will hummed in agreement, letting Hannibal swallow the sound from his lips. 

“Was that an attempt to change the subject, Will?” Hannibal asked, entirely amused at the idea.

Will huffed, nipping at Hannibal’s jaw and trailing back to behind his ear.

“Apologies,” he said softly, “there’s just something about your _tongue_. So talented, you can hardly blame me for wanting to experience some of that skill for myself.”

Will ran his own tongue across Hannibal’s pulse, earning a possessive growl from the man as he turned them sharply to push Will into the couch and loom over him.

“You know very well it is only for you,” Hannibal accused, though he wasn’t able to really act upset at all, “you may experience it whenever you like.”

\---

Hannibal was leading Will through the streets of Verona. Will held onto his arm just as he always had when attending galas or some such in Baltimore. Hannibal was showing Will the beautiful architecture and relaying the rich history, but Will was just admiring Hannibal’s profile.

Will watched Hannibal’s lips as he spoke, studying the way they curled around the sounds of the Italian language. 

Hannibal’s passion shone through his features as he shared the details of the roman rule and whatever else was included in the history of the monuments and buildings they passed. The softness around his eyes and the slight turn of his mouth showed how much he truly enjoyed the culture of the place. Will was entirely capable of listening and learning every fact Hannibal relayed, but he didn’t bother. 

In all honesty, Will would go wherever Hannibal went. He would follow Hannibal across the globe, even if it meant never seeing another beach for as long as he lived. Just seeing Hannibal so pleased was worth it all. Will still owed his life to the man, and would do anything in order to see him happy.

Hannibal turned to look at Will, the sun glinting off his golden hair and captivating Will’s thoughts entirely.

“What has your favorite sight been thus far?” Hannibal asked, tilting his head so his hair shifted to fall over his brow.

“You,” Will answered honestly, reaching up to brush the hair away from Hannibal’s eyes.

Hannibal huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“I would venture to say you have not truly heard a word I said since we left the house this morning,” Hannibal accused lightly.

Will smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes up at him. He knew it was one thing Hannibal could never resist, when Will purposefully used his natural attractiveness. 

“I heard you when you said we were going to get Gelato,” he said sweetly, shifting his hand to interlock his fingers with Hannibal’s.

Hannibal gave a long-suffering sigh, but Will could see the affectionate glint in his eye. He lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to Will’s knuckles and led him down a busy street. 

One of the things Will had discovered about Italy was that the buildings really were as colorful as the paintings and movies made them out to be. It really was amazing and beautiful, and he wasn’t at all upset that they had travelled there when they left the states. He also adored being able to see the world through Hannibal’s eyes, and experiencing various places in Europe would help him really understand what the man saw. Hannibal was a lover of beauty, and Will had slowly grown to appreciate beautiful things as Hannibal saw them.

Hannibal ushered Will into a small shop, sandwiched between other stores and businesses. 

No matter where they went in Verona, everything actually felt Italian. It wasn’t like in the states, where each business had a vastly different style and energy based on the interior and exterior designs. Every door they walked through felt like another Italian building. Will was actually enjoying it a lot. It was as if the entire country had collaborated to decide on an aesthetic, and it carried to every aspect of their lives. The continuity was fantastic.

Hannibal ordered them a cup of Gelato with two spoons and they walked out to find an outdoor table. It was warm and sunny, and Will basked in the warmth as the sun shone down on them both. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting his eyelids be warmed by the sun. 

Will felt his hand being wrapped up in one of Hannibal’s, and he hummed pleasantly.

Will opened his eyes and turned to his partner, catching Hannibal staring at him with blatant adoration. Will grinned at Hannibal, huffing a soft laugh.

“How could anyone ever take you seriously when you can make that face?” Will asked, absolutely in love with the man, and more every second.

“I am quite capable of being entirely somber when I choose to,” Hannibal defended pleasantly, “and I do believe whatever expression you are referring to has not been revealed to anyone whom I require to take me seriously.”

Will hummed again, taking a bit of Gelato and licking it off the spoon while keeping steady eye contact with Hannibal. Will smirked as the man’s eyes flicked down to track the motion. Hannibal was incredibly easy to work over when it came to Will Graham. Will took great joy in making the man squirm, in any way he could.

“I wonder how your life would be if everyone could see what I see,” Will mused, “Would the earth’s rotation change itself in light of the truth? Would the stars change the pattern in the heavens at the wave of your hand? Or would everyone collectively decide you take yourself too seriously, and laugh in your face for it?”

Hannibal took his own spoon of Gelato, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he raised an eyebrow at Will.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

Will laughed.

“I suppose that’s fair,” he said, “have any more sights you’re dying to show me?”

Hannibal shook his head at Will as he took another spoon of Gelato.

“You have not seen a single building I have shown you since waking up this morning,” he said, “Why would I put myself through more of the same?”

Will pouted, once again taking advantage by batting his eyelashes at his partner. 

“Because you love me?” he asked, “and I really do enjoy seeing you get excited about it. We could go out every day and take the same route, seeing all of your favorite places, and I wouldn’t know the difference. Maybe by the time we leave Verona I would have learned some of the history.”

Hannibal’s expression softened more, an almost impossible task as he had already been looking about as lovesick as possible.

Will wondered if either of them would ever get over the novelty of just having each other in their lives.

“And I would take joy in every moment of seeing you walk these streets with me,” Hannibal said, raising Will’s hand to press a kiss to it again, “a place such as this is the only one near worthy of your beauty.”

Will smiled, plucking Hannibal’s spoon from his long fingers to eat some more Gelato with it.

“Though I do wonder why I ask for two spoons when you make a point to have us only require one,” Hannibal teased.

Will hummed around his bite of Gelato.

\---

The two men were far too enchanted with each other to notice Fritz. It was as plain as day that they were infatuated past the point of full consciousness of their surroundings. That made Fritz’s job a lot easier. He just had to watch them until they separated for long enough to make a move. 

Fritz didn’t know much about these targets, but he knew what they looked like and where they lived. He knew he needed to get a hold of the one with the dark hair. It was obvious the dark haired one was going to be the weak link. The taller one was clearly the one in charge, doing most of the talking and being obviously familiar with the area. All Fritz would have to do is get his hands on the smaller one in order to get the job done and get paid.

The biggest problem he saw at the moment, watching the two eat their Gelato with all the interactions of a couple on their honeymoon, was how they were plastered to each other. They never seemed to leave each other’s sight. They even managed to be touching each other in some way or another most of the time.

Fritz almost felt sick having to watch the two interact with each other. They were sickeningly in love, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stomach many more days of it. 

Why these two had landed in the poor graces of Fritz’s boss, he didn’t know. He didn’t really need to know, but he amused himself with theories as he tried not to become too disgusted by their public displays of affection.

The taller one must certainly be the one who had caused trouble, being the one in control of everything. He walked like a man without a care in the world, which meant he probably came from old money, or he had enough connections he didn’t believe he had anything to worry about. There was no small number of people like that who had earned the attention of Fritz’s employer, though he had never seen one as odd. 

The man dressed as eccentrically as anyone Fritz had ever seen. He was wearing a three piece suit with loud patterns, despite the fact he seemed to have no plans for the day other than walking around the city with his sugar baby. The said other man was dressed more casually, wearing a blue button up shirt and dark grey slacks. They made an interesting contrast, yet somehow managed to look good together.

The pair stood up, disposing of their now empty Gelato cup, to continue on their way through the streets of Verona. 

Fritz stood up a minute after they left his view, folding up his newspaper and making his way in the direction they had gone. He hadn’t had to try very hard so far to keep track of them, as they travelled almost exclusively by foot, so he had no worries going forward.


End file.
